


A Judges Duty

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for end of the game.] Basch walks in on Zargabaath's mourning time, and finds out there was more to his brothers daily duty then taking care of Larsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Judges Duty

Running his hands through his hair, Basch sighed, having finally put the young Larsa to sleep. The little emperor was tough to consol, though laying the old judges cape over him, and giving him some time helped. It was sad that due to his royal duties and sleepless nights the young boy barely got any sleep. At his age he needed all he could get, especially as the Queen of Dalmasca expected them for her convocation. He was thrilled to have the opportunity to see the Princess rule her country, but if the young lord continued at his pace, he’d have to write a letter of apology due to illness.

Sitting back, he listened to the only other living Judge as he walked by, his cape dragging wearily on the floor. He could not help it as his head lolled to the side, hypnotized by the sound of metallic clanking of armor, and oddly soft footfalls of the moving Judge. It sounded as if he didn’t want to be heard, which was difficult to do in their daily dress.

An eyebrow cocked, Basch stood, following the sounds. It lead him to Zargabaath’s office, the man sitting at his desk, helmet off, with a picture in hand. The older judge went through a few; a small smile graced his lips, making the younger man feel a little sad for him.

“Gabranth, Zecht, Ffamran, Drace…why did you all have to leave?” The man chocked out, slamming the frame onto his desk, making the imposter Gabranth jump. He was curious as to how the man knew he wasn’t his brother, how could he tell? Was there something Larsa didn’t tell him? Did they have a private relationship? Resting his head on the edge of the door, he continued to watch as the man picked up one picture, gently running his fingers down it in an apologetic manner. “God…Gabranth, I miss you. This imposter can never live up to who you were…”

A surge of guilt and hurt went through the ex-knights heart at those words. So his brother was special to the man, and he was just a bad replacement. Sighing softly, he stared at the floor, about to leave until;

“Come in here, Gabranth…or whoever you are. I know you’re listening.”

Stopping in his tracks, Basch straightened himself, trying to look dignified as he turned heel, entering the Judges office. “I apologize for intruding in on you, Zargabaath.” He spoke as calmly as he could, despite how he wanted to turn tail and run as fast as he could, “I only came to see why you were up. If you’ll excuse me, I can go back to -”

“What happened to the real Gabranth?” Zargabaath demanded, punching the desk as he stood. The blue eyes of the imposter shifted to the floor in shame.

“Vayne killed him during the final battle.”

“Who are you?”

“Would you like for me to answer everything? I am Basch Fon Ronsenberg, your Gabranth’s brother, his true name being Noah Fon Ronsenburg. I am his twin brother; we grew up in Landis together. As I was framed by Noah as a traitor in Dalmasca, he paid me back by assigning me to watch Lord Larsa as he lay on his death bed. He died after Vayne’s defeat and the sky pirate Balthier moved the Bahamut into safer landing…out of all those you miss; only Ffamran lives, though that is questionable. It is under the name Balthier though. And if you seek him, he’ll be hard to find. The man is good at hiding if he does not wish to be found.”

He watched closely as the older Judge ran a hand through his hair, staring at the papers before him. “Were you and Ffamran close?” the question was soft, he could barely hear it.

“You could say that. We travelled together with the princess and defeated Vayne.” He nodded.

When Zargabaath stood, Basch jumped, taking a step back out of fear. During his time here the man had never really gotten close to him, and he didn’t know what would happen if he did now. Swallowing, he continued to back away as the man drew near. He connected with a wall, and stared into the man’s eyes, feeling a gloved hand stroke his cheek. Swallowing hard, he tried to move away, but felt the older Judge hold him there, his armored chest pressed against the ex-knights. A slight gasp escaped him as the man’s thigh separated his legs, pressing against his groin.

His head flew back to hit the wall as it rubbed gently against him, making him have to bite his lip to hold in the moan. Hands fluttering up, they landed on Zargabaath’s shoulders, trying to push him away. Lips caressed his neck, moving slowly up to his ear, nibbling on the lob. He couldn’t help it as his hips bucked against the man’s, small moans escaping him.

“You want to know how I could tell you weren’t him?” the husky voice purred in his ear, and he put a hand to his mouth to stop the cry he wanted to release. “He would always satisfy my sexual need, along with his…” the thigh lifted him off the ground, grinding into him, “every…” a bite to the neck, “single…” hands moving to stroke his chest through the fabric beneath his chest piece, “night.”

He was moaning openly now, arms wrapping compliantly about Zargabaath’s neck, burying his face in the armored chest. His hips were openly bucking now, seeking more pleasure then the man was giving him. The man and he had only just started speaking, and already he was putty in the man’s hands. He felt like a cheap whore, and it felt good, if only the man would touch him more, make him writhe, and groan, beg for his touch. “Please…” the simple word fell from his lips, emphasized by a thrust of his hips. “…Have your way with me…I need you in me…use me as if I were my brother…” panting, he rested his forehead on the man’s shoulder.

A chuckle came from the older judge, and Basch felt himself lifted in the man’s arms, carried to the desk. With ease he was set down, his excitement was clear from the bulge in his pants. Whining as the man left him, it turned to a gasp as Zargabaath began removing his own armor, making the younger judge lick his lips in pleasant expectation. When he began removing his own, the others hands rested on his, ceasing his movement. The commanding eyes stopped him, making him whimper.

When he was finally unclothed, the older man moved to Basch’s, kissing his skin as he slowly bared it. The ex-knight pulled off his gloves, stuffing a fist in his mouth as he stifled a moan. The kisses were driving him wild, and he wanted to just have his clothes off already. Chewing on his lip, he pushed his pants down for the other man, revealing his hard cock, glad he’d not worn underwear. The freedom of having cool air brush his length and the man kissing it made him groan. Bending over, he kissed Zargabaath, running his tongue along the soft lips.

Their tongues tangled together as he was pushed back onto the desk, fully naked for the man. Gasping, he pulled back, “c-can I suck it?” Basch’s words were spoken nervously, a blush coating his cheeks in a lovely red. He could see the bulging member between his parted legs, situated near his, but not quite touching it yet. The size of it made him curious if he’d fit it in his mouth, let alone his ass.

The judge nuzzled his neck reassuringly, holding his legs so they wrapped around his back. Quickly he had to release the man as the Judge pulled back, erect cock standing up to attention, and he quickly ordered Basch on his knees. “You want to suck it? Then get on your knees and suck it.” The sneer on the man’s face sent a delicious thrill through the ex-knights spine, as he slid off the cold wooden desk, his knees making contact with the stone floor. Taking hold of the length before him, he licked his lips, feeling the veins pulse before him. A soft blush coated his cheeks, and his tongue poked out to give a test lick to the head of the engorged cock, moaning a little at the salty taste of the older man’s pre come.

Sliding as much as he could into his mouth, he ran his tongue along the length, bobbing his head up and down the penis that would soon take him. A few times he had seen younger solders suck up to Vossler by doing this, to get out of some of the harder tasks. The man was always content by assigning hard missions, and taking them away in exchange for sex. It made Basch angry originally, though now, being with Zargabaath, he understood the man slightly; the amazing feeling of companionship for a moment.

Tonight would provide to be rough for the younger man, as he’d never bedded another man before. Occasionally there were the women he would bed during wars, giving him some idea on what to do to please the man’s cock. A swirl of his tongue here, a bob there, reach up to massage the Judges ball sac. All to draw the delicious moans pouring from the older man’s mouth.

Gently he ran his teeth along the sensitive skin, testing what the man liked, and took pleasure in the gasp that escaped Zargabaath. A hand took his head, pushing the length deeper into his mouth, shoving it into the back of his throat. It felt strange, and he almost gagged, pulling back to cough a little, ignoring the snickers coming from the man above him. “Your brother could to better you know.” Those words made the ex-knight blush as he stared at the floor, and he turned even more red as his chin was grabbed, lifted so he could look into the other man’s eyes, “though, with enough experience I’m sure you’ll become better then even he was. You’ve already got some talent worthy of an amazing cock sucker.”

His face was burning, he could feel it, and in a submissive manner he nuzzled Zargabaath’s thigh. Soft fingers ran through his hair, and he held in the purr begging to come from his throat. Hands reached down, lifting him, and he cried out, struggling in confusion, until he was set on the desk again, arms wrapped around the man’s neck.

“Are you a virgin?” Basch wanted to smack him as the judge chuckled. 

Sighing, he quickly answered, “aye. I’ve been with women…but never a man.” He looked down between them at their engorged members, unable to will the blush away. Hands held him close to the other man, until they left, along with the judge. Looking up in a questioning manner, he watched the man reach into a drawer, pulling out a tube. Its contents were a mystery to Basch, until some of it was squirted out onto the older man’s fingers, drawing a small squeak from the ex-knight.

“On your back, try to hold your knees to your chest. Don’t kick me, or I will make this hurt." Swallowing harshly, he did as he was commanded, feeling slightly humiliated as his anus was exposed to the other man in a whorish manner. He had to look to the side in embarrassment, gasping as slick fingers were pressed against his entrance, opening it. His hole was being stretched, and he knew the purpose; so Zargabaath could push his cock into him. The elder judge’s new slut.

The thought sent an exciting shiver through him, though he’d always daydreamed about being the one doing the taking. During their adventures, while bathing he’d numerous times thought about bending over Vaan, or Balthier. Taming the pirate had become a regular private dream of his. Making the young man arch his back, moaning and writhing beneath him, but instead here he was doing it for an Archadian judge. He’d never imagined he would be doing this, even for a man who was his brother’s.

Another finger slid in, and he bit back a cry as it began to get slightly painful, the feeling was strange. The fingers were filling him up, but he knew it would be even worse when the judge finally entered him. He would have moved to look, but a hand was set on his chest, holding him down, and making him whine pathetically. His ass bucked a little, making the older man laugh at his need. A light hand stroked his length, and he could tell the man was teasing him. If he was not taken soon, he would come without even trying. It felt that good to be making love again, though Zargabaath probably saw it as random fucking.

Bucking a little, he cried out as a third finger was added suddenly. And when it finally found his prostate, he swore he would come right there. Muttering a curse, he closed his eyes, willing his balls not to burst with all the pleasure coursing through him. “Oh gods, Zargabaath, stop teasing me,” he gasped out, wishing he could grab something other than his legs.

When he felt the other man grab his legs, he could not help but tense. The fingers slid out of his anus, and something else was pressing in, and his hands immediately flew to grasp onto the desk, eagerly expecting the pain that was to come. As his legs were lifted onto the man’s shoulders, he moved down, impaling himself on the cock, despite Zargabaath’s protests. The pain coursing through him made him throw his head back, groaning as he arched his back. The impact with the wooden desk beneath him was dizzying enough for the judge to regain control, holding Basch’s calves. 

Chuckling, Zargabaath held the younger man still as he struggled to move, the pain turning to pleasure within him. His heels were rested on the strong shoulders, one hand releasing the left one to move down stroke his aching length. “Are you calm enough for me to move on?” the question was laughed out as the ex-knight closed his eyes tightly, arching his back. He nodded vigorously in response, his own hands moving down to join the older judges. Small gasps and pants echoed from his lips, urging the other man to move.

When he did, it sent an explosion of pleasure through Basch’s whole body, drawing moan’s from his lips. His left leg slipped from Zargabaath’s shoulder, lying against his arm as the pace was quickened, and the ex-knight began to get so noisy, that he bit his lip to will down the cries. It got to where the younger man was chanting his new lovers name, his hands working in a frenzy on his hard length, hoping he would not come before their time was through.

Even while knowing tomorrow would be awkward for work, he continued to make wanton noises, urging the other man to go faster within him. The large length was brushing his prostate in dizzying ways, and he wished he had experienced this sort of pleasure some time sooner in life. 

As suddenly as it h d begun, it was over. Hot liquid spilled within him, and he was soon to follow, his own juices spilling over his chest. The older judge pulled back, ignoring the needy whines coming from his companion. Aching, Basch let his legs down, moans falling from his lips as he sat up, watching the other judge dress sadly. Running his fingers through his hair, he stared at the floor, a shameful blush coating his cheeks. Swallowing, he walked to a table, grabbing a tissue and cleaning his chest off, urging the need to run away down.

As he considered avoiding the judge for the rest of his life, he found arms wrapping about his chest in a comforting manner. “I apologize for being cold during your first time…but you have the young lord to look after, and I must finish paperwork.” The ex-knight turned a deeper shade of red, remembering the papers he had been laying on, the ones Zargabaath was working on before he’d entered.

Quickly he turned in the man’s arms, mouth opened to apologize himself. His words were silenced as harsh lips fell over his, a sharp tongue entering his mouth, taking him for the elder judge. Only a whimper could be heard as his hands rested on the table. When they parted, the man slapped his ass, a sly grin on his features. “I’ll join you in your room when I am finished.” With that, he walked back to his desk, leaving the new judge to dress.

Feeling like a giddy school girl, Basch pulled on his armor, a cheeky grin on his features. He ran from the office, only stopping as he collided with something. Looking down, he found Larsa sitting, the old Gabranth’s cloak about his neck, a shade of pink on his cheeks.

The young emperor looked embarrassed, while his guardian looked away shamefully as he lifted the boy up. “Zargabaath is happy, isn’t he?” the boy asked, holding his new mentors hands.

“Aye,” Basch swallowed, finally meeting the eyes of his lord.

“That’s good to know.” Smiling, he was dragged along. “Now, get me a drink, I am having trouble sleeping.”


End file.
